You Give Me Something
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sebelum pergi, Tsubasa menginap di rumah Arisa, menyerahkan kotak berwarna putih dengan tali warna biru. Alasan Tsubasa ke sana, hanya memberikan hadiah itu. Apa Arisa sudah melihatnya atau belum? #85


Di apartemen milik keluarga ibu Arisa, Tsubasa menginap di sana, bersama Arisa. Ibu kandung mereka tidak ada di sana karena urusan pekerjaan. Tsubasa sengaja datang ke tempat Arisa untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

Tsubasa juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Arisa sebelum Tsubasa berniat pergi dari mereka berdua bersama ayah Tsubasa. Tempat kepergian mereka dirahasiakan oleh Tsubasa supaya Arisa tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka. Tsubasa senang bisa berkumpul bersama dengan keluarganya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Seandainya bisa mengulang waktu, Tsubasa ingin sekali membantah perintah ayahnya mengajak dirinya pergi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tsubasa tidak bisa menolak. Lebih baik menuruti atau selama-lamanya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Arisa seperti pesan ayahnya.

"Jika kamu memang ingin bersama Arisa terus, jangan sekali-sekali kamu menolak permintaan ayah. Sekalipun itu setengah hati," ucap sang ayah, Uehara Tsubaki.

Tsubasa pasrah saja pada keinginan sang ayah yang cepat-cepat meninggalkan kota ini. Tsubasa menghela napas membayangkan kejadian itu kemarin. Dan hari ini, hari terakhir di kota ini dan bersama Arisa, Tsubasa pasti memberikan hal itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Arisa. Ini adalah hadiah yang pantas supaya kamu terus mengenangku," batin Tsubasa membuka kotak berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna biru. "Semoga kamu suka."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**You Give Me Something**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **ARISA © NATSUMI ANDO

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, jika ada penulisan berubah-ubah, itu dikarenakan karena kesalahan dari sang penulis itu sendiri.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

"Senang sekali kamu datang menginap di sini, Tsubasa!" teriak Arisa senang melihat saudara kembarnya muncul sambil menginap di tempatnya. Arisa tadi membuka pintu apartemennya karena tadi ada yang membunyikan bel. Dikira adalah ibunya, ternyata itu adalah Tsubasa. "Ayo, masuk."

Arisa menyikir ke samping, membiarkan Tsubasa masuk ke dalam. Tsubasa hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Arisa. Dirinya tidak sanggup harus berpisah dengan saudara kandungnya. Dulu dia berpisah, tapi sekarang mungkin akan berpisah lagi.

Pintu tertutup, Arisa menarik Tsubasa ke kamar Arisa. "Aku senang sekali kamu datang karena ibu tidak ada di rumah." Arisa membereskan kamar tidurnya yang berantakan dan menambahkan semua peralatan tidur ke tempat tidur Arisa. "Aku kesepian di rumah, jadi aku hanya nonton drama yang aku punya."

Tsubasa terdiam. Tidak menjawab apa-apa. Diletakkan kotak putih berpita biru di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Tsubasa melepaskan jaketnya dan menyimpannya ke gantungan. Tsubasa tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak membawa pakaian, jadi aku kasih kamu pakaian, karena ibu memberikan itu di hadiah ulang tahun kita berdua." Arisa mengacak-acak lemarinya, mengambil setumpuk pakaian tidur bergambar polkadot. Piyama itu mempunyai warna yang sama, kecuali bergambar polkadot yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih, Arisa." Tsubasa tersenyum kecil kemudian memasang wajah biasa saja. Tsubasa memalingkan muka setelah mengambil pakaian tidur yang merupakan hadiah kecil dari ibu mereka.

Arisa sudah memakai piyama tersebut, bersamaan dengan Tsubasa setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, mereka harus tidur secepat mungkin. Besok adalah hari di mana Arisa akan bertemu teman-teman sekelas. Arisa ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Tsubasa.

"Ah, aku lupa!" seru Arisa sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Tadi aku mendapat undangan untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Mereka juga mengajak kamu, lho, Tsubasa."

"Aku senang, aku diundang, Arisa." Tsubasa tersenyum. "Aku juga mau memberikan hadiah untukmu sebelum aku tertidur."

"Apa itu?" tanya Arisa senang mendengar kata 'hadiah' di mulut Tsubasa.

Tsubasa memberikan kotak berwarna putih dengan tali biru yang melilitnya kepada Arisa. Arisa senang sekali mendapatkan hadiah luar biasa ini dari Tsubasa. Saat mau dibuka tali biru itu, Arisa menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon, kamu buka besok saja." Tsubasa menekan tangan Arisa yang sesegera mungkin membuka kotak itu. "Nanti kamu tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tsubasa." Arisa memasang wajah cemberut. Tsubasa mengacak-acak rambut Arisa, tertawa. Arisa ikut-ikutan tertawa lepas. Mereka tersenyum dan berpelukan. "Aku sayang sekali denganmu, saudaraku."

Dagu Tsubasa diletakkan di atas pundak Arisa, sedih tapi ditahan air mata itu. Dipeluk erat tubuh Arisa dan menjawab, "aku juga. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

Mereka berpelukan melepaskan kerinduan ini, meskipun Arisa tidak tahu tentang kepergian Tsubasa. Di saat mereka menarik tubuh mereka dan memulai tidur. Tsubasa bisa melihat Arisa tertidur lelap, Tsubasa mengeluarkan air mata yang berderai membasahi atas kain tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Arisa. Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi keluar dari tempatnya, memeringatkan orang untuk cepat bangun. Matahari ini masuk ke dalam salah satu jendela milik apartemen Arisa. Celah-celah itu membuat Arisa bangun. Gadis ini bangun, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Saat menoleh ke arah di mana Tsubasa tertidur, Arisa terkejut karena tidak menemukan sosok Tsubasa di sana. "Eh? Tsubasa? Cepat sekali dia bangun."

Arisa tidak tahu kalau Tsubasa telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur, Tsubasa sudah beranjak dari sana. Perlahan-lahan keluar dari tempat tidur, mengambil jaketnya dan mengendap-endap keluar dari apartemen Arisa tanpa mengunci pintu tersebut. Tsubasa yakin kalau ibu mereka akan datang di jam pagi-pagi buta.

Tsubasa melesat ke bandara Narita di mana ayahnya sudah menunggunya. Mereka berangkat ke luar negeri paling jauh, di seberang benua sana. Mungkin Tsubasa tidak akan bertemu dengan Arisa untuk sementara waktu. Biarkanlah...

Di jam segini, pesawat Tsubasa telah lepas landas dari tanah Jepang. Sejak Arisa bangun, Arisa terus saja mencari keberadaan sosok Tsubasa di dapur dan di mana pun di apartemen ini. Tetapi, sosok itu tidak ada di mana pun.

"Anak itu sepertinya bersembunyi dariku." Arisa melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik dia cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat teman-temannya. Arisa menyangka Tsubasa pergi kembali ke rumahnya tanpa pamitan. Begitulah Tsubasa.

Arisa juga tidak membuka kotak itu. Setelah mandi, Arisa berpakaian rapi dan keluar meninggalkan apartemen. Tadi sebenarnya dia mau membuka kotak itu, tetapi Arisa sudah terburu-buru keluar. Seandainya Arisa membukanya, mungkin dia bakal menangis meraung-raung. Perasaannya pasti sakit. Itu yang dirasakannya saat ini jika membukanya dan mengejar ke mana saudaranya pergi.

_Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak membukanya. Jika kamu membukanya, kamu pasti bakal menangis. Aku tahu siapa kamu, Arisa. Tidak apa-apa. Misalnya saat kamu membukanya, kumohon jangan marah padaku. Sampai jumpa di waktu kita bertemu nanti dan... terima kasih._

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat lagi! Yey! Seenak jidat buat lagi di fandom lain. Sengaja soalnya saya tidak punya mood buat FF di fandom Naruto untuk sementara waktu. Susah banget membuat endingnya. Sampai jumpa di FF terbaru lagi dari saya!  
Terima kasih sudah membaca FF saya ini! #bungkuk dalam-dalam

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 04 September 2013


End file.
